There are increasingly high requirements on the performance and effects of cameras in mobile user equipments along with rapid development of the mobile user equipments. On one hand, their rapid starting, rapid taking of a picture, etc., are required in terms of operational performance; and on the other hand, increasing fineness, delicacies, etc., of their display effects are also required.
However there are numerous factors limiting the performance and effects of the cameras in mobile user equipments. Generally, camera modules are different in materials of their lens, structures of the lens, processes of assembling respective components in the modules, shading effects between the modules, etc. Calibration of the uniformity of the lens of the camera modules, the uniformity in color of the camera modules, etc., by the same set of parameters tends to come with an unsatisfactory effect.